


Przystosowani przetrwają

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [49]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: 2020 rok AU, Domestic Fluff, E-learning, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smuga jest wbrew pozorom istotą przytulaśną, Teen Tomek, Tomek & Smuga rebel duo, Wilmowski uczy w szkole, Wilmuga, XXI wiek AU, a Tomek umie sobie radzić, i kotem, married Wilmuga, nawet jeśli ta jest zamknięta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Nawet w tak dziwnych czasach mimo wszystko nie wszystko się zmieniło. Pewne rzeczy pozostały bez zmian, tylko taktyki musieliśmy zmienić, by przetrwać w nowych realiach.Można uznać za połączone z "Cudotwórca"
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski & Jan Smuga dad feels
Series: Wilmuga One shots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Przystosowani przetrwają

Szczęk otwieranych drzwi był zbyt cichy, by wyłapał go ktoś, kto by na niego nie czekał, od kilkunastu minut zerkając odruchowo na zegarek. 

Niemal bezgłośne obracanie klucza w zamku było czymś, co jednocześnie przerażało ludzi, jak i bywało naprawdę użyteczne.

Kroków nie usłyszał, ale to już go nie zdziwiło. Jedną chwilą, gdy można było usłyszeć kroki tego człowieka było snucie się po domu, rzucając klątwy na anginę, która zmusiła go do pozostania w domu, przy czterdziestostopniowej gorączce. 

Odruchowo sprawdził, czy na pewno, na sto procent, na pewno ale to na pewno, ma wyłączoną kamerkę i wyciszony mikforon.

Oficjalnie uznawał podobne ruchy u syna za lekką obsesję już, ale sam bez śladu rozbawienia sprawdził ze trzy razy, czy wszystko wyłączył, nim oderwał wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał ku drzwiom do pokoju, które teraz zamykały się powoli, bez jednego zgrzytu. 

\- W porządku - rzucił półgłosem - Mają prezentacje zaliczeniowe, możesz wejść. 

Drzwi znieruchomiały natychmiast na dźwięk jego głosu. 

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się odruchowo, gdy otworzyły się ponownie i Smuga zajrzał do pokoju już bez skradania się. 

Pytająco kiwnął na komputer, stojąc jeszcze strategicznie tak, by nie dało się go zauważyć. 

Andrzej sprawdził po raz czwarty, czy ma wyłączone kamerkę i mikforon. 

Pokiwał głową. 

Wstał od komputera na tyle, na ile puszczał go przewód słuchawek, by dać się zamknąć w ciasnym uścisku. 

\- Jesteś później niż zwykle - mruknął odruchowo. 

\- Cholerne reżimy sanitarne. Przyszedłeś na inną część zoo? Umyj ręce. Dotknąłeś płotu, klatki, zwierzęcia, czegokolwiek? Umyj ręce. Chcesz chociaż zbliżyć się do klatki... umyj ręce dwa razy. Pomyślałeś o dotknięciu czegokolwiek? Umyj. Ręce. 

Wilmowski parsknął lekko, o upierdliwości aktualnej organizacji pracy sam wiedział nie jedno.

\- To są prezentacje na wyższe oceny, czy zaliczenie po prostu? - zastanowił się Smuga znad jego barku, dalej w bezczelny sposób robiąc sobie z niego przytulankę. 

\- Tylko na zaliczenie, także spoko, możesz zostać. 

\- Zamierzam - zaklinacz dzikich kotów uśmiechnął się niemal tak samo, jak one krzywiły się tryumfalnie. 

Wilmowski siłą woli tylko opanował taki komentarz, gdy na niego zerknął, odsuwając się odrobinę. 

Smuga musiał być świadomy jego przemyśleń, bo uniósł brwi niemal wyzywająco. Zbyt wiele razy usłyszał już coś w ten deseń, by teraz udawać, że nie wie, co oznacza taka mina pana profesora. 

Andrzej z uśmiechem pokręcił głową, oddalając niezadane na głos pytanie. 

Niechcąc ryzykować wygonienia go z pokoju, Smuga pozwolił na takie taktyczne wycofanie się z tematu. 

\- Oceniłeś ich już, czy musisz patrzyć na ekran? 

\- Niby muszę, ale... 

\- Ale i tak wszyscy wiemy, że nikogo nie oblejesz. 

\- Czyżby?

Smuga uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokiwał głową radośnie, niezwykle pewien swoich racji. 

By tym razem to on nie komentował nic, Wilmowski uciszył go strategicznie, dociągając do siebie i zamykając usta swoimi. 

Zabawnym w sumie było jego zdaniem, że czasami to była jedyna opcja skutecznego uciszenia Smugi... 

Dobrze wiedząc, że już go od siebie nie odklei, przeniósł się na kanapę koło biurka, przesuwając komputer, by wciąż gdzieś tam, w formie szumu chociaż, słyszeć głos ucznia, przedstawiającego pracę. 

Smuga z zadowoloną miną zajął drugą część kanapy, ostentacyjnie uznając także geografa za część swojego oparcia. 

Andrzej uśmiechnął się ciepło, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy i poprawiając ramię na jego barku, by móc go trzymać jak najciaśniej. 

\- Twoi uczniowie zabiliby za screenshota, gdybyś miał teraz włączoną kamerkę - mruknął Smuga cichym, rozluźnionym tonem. 

Wilmowski przezornie po raz kolejny zerknął na ekran, na co wtulony w niego zaklinacz parsknął cichym śmiechem. 

Jednak od razu umilkł, gdy wyczulonym słuchem wyłapał zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi do drugiego pokoju. 

Usiadł na kanapie, bo właśnie o czymś sobie przypomniał. 

\- Jesteś już? - syknął Tomek, wychylając się zza framugi - Cześć, tato - dodał odruchowo. 

\- Jestem, jestem, idę i... 

\- Miałeś mi pomóc - przypomniał Tomek z lekkim wyrzutem. 

\- W czym? - Wilmowski od razu zerknął na nich uważnie. 

\- A nic takiego, projekt mam z biologii i pomyślałem, że pójdzie mi szybciej, jak... 

\- Jasne, już idę, zapomniałem, wybacz - najwyraźniej była to sprawa najwyższej wagi, skoro Smuga zniknął z pokoju niemal od razu. 

Andrzej spojrzał na syna podejrzliwie. 

\- Nie masz już lekcji?

\- Nie, zmienił się plan, mam okienko - Tomek uśmiechnął się, pożegnał go ruchem dłoni i rzucił, zamykając drzwi - Oddam ci go za pół godziny. 

Ledwie zmyli się z zasięgu wzroku i słuchu Wilmowskiego, Tomek spojrzał na ojczyma z lekkim wyrzutem. 

\- Mamy szczęście, że się testportal zaciął. 

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, pomyliłem dni - mruczał pod nosem Smuga, zabierając mu słuchawki i zajmując miejsce przed komputerem. 

Tomek uśmiechnął się, z lekkim zdenerwowaniem utkwił wzrok w ekranie. 

\- Cholera, nic tak nie uczy kantowania jak szkoła. 

\- Patrz, czy się nie zorientował czasem - parsknął z lekkim śmiechem Smuga, zerkając ku drzwiom wymownie. 

Jego obawy nie były pozbawione sensu. 

Już pięć minut później Wilmowski z zamyśloną miną studiował plan lekcji syna, pobrany z jego dziennika elektronicznego. 

Żadnego okienka w tamtym dniu nie było. 

Była za to adnotacja o sprawdzianie u nauczycielki, z którą Tomek darł koty od dobrych dwóch lat. 

Westchnął ciężko. 

I cała jego godzinna pogadanka o ściąganiu na lekcjach online poszła w diabły, bo nie pomyślał, by zawrzeć w niej opcję wspomagania się drugą osobą.

Ta. Super. Ci to zawsze znajdą jakiś sposób, by obejść zakazy, jakby to był jakiś sport narodowy czy coś. 


End file.
